Alyson Winchester: Breaking the Rules
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Aly deliberately wanders off while she is at the store with her brothers. Dean punishes her and reminds her of the importance of the rules. Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It. Same AU as 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester'.


SUMMARY: Aly deliberately wanders off while she is at the store with her brothers. Dean punishes her and reminds her of the importance of the rules. Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It. Same AU as 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester'.

Aly 7, Sam 15, Dean 19

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my profile for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there are also several one-shots about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them, please leave me a review and let me know what you like!**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

We were at Wal-mart. Sam and Dean hated the store, they said it was too crowded and bright and loud. I didn't mind it, I rarely got to go to a place like that, and I liked looking at everything. I didn't mind the hustle and bustle of people either. This one was of the big "superstores" that had a grocery store attached to it.

Daddy was on a hunt and had given them a list of supplies he needed. We also had to get some groceries, so Sam took a cart and went to the grocery section while I went with Dean. I wanted to sit in the cart, but he wouldn't let me. I walked beside him pouting.

"That face isn't going to work on me, kiddo," he told me. "Suck it up and walk with me."

"Fiiiine," I said sulkily. Then I perked up. "Can we go look at the fish?" This store also sold pet fish, and I loved to look at all the different colored fish in the brightly- lit tanks.

"No," he said shortly. "I want to get through this as quickly as possible."

I gave a little huff and fell into step beside him.

As we walked down the main aisle, my attention was drawn by a display with lots of blinking lights, that was playing music. It was a huge plastic case that had a bunch of action figures and toys that were related to a new movie. As we walked by, I noticed it was in the toy section.

"Look, Dean, toys!" I said. "Can I look at stuff?"

"What did I say before? I want to get what we need and get outta here."

"Pleeeeease?" I wheedled. He looked down at me.

"I said _no,_ Aly. Don't bug me about it." He frowned and rubbed his forehead.

I huffed and looked at the floor.

"Here we are," Dean said.

We were in the camping section. Dean walked up and down the aisle, putting things in the cart and checking the list Dad had given him. I stood at the end, looking at the different kinds of sleeping bags. I glanced over my shoulder at the next aisle, which had bikes and riding toys. My attention was immediately drawn by the sparkly streamers that were hanging off of a pink girl's bike. I walked over to look at it, running my hand over the glittery pink frame-

"Aly!" I turned to see Dean hurrying over to me, looking angry. He grabbed me and laid a hard swat on my butt.

"Ow Dean!" I whined, covering my rear end with my hands. He bent down. "You should know better than to walk away from me when we're in the store," he said, "What's the rule?"

I looked at his clear green eyes, which were snapping at me. "Always stay with one of you."

He stood up. "That's right," he took my arm. "Come on." He led me back to our shopping cart, then took my hand and placed it on the metal side of the cart. "You stay right here and keep holding on to the cart," he told me. "That way I'll know where you are."

"That's not fair! I'll get bored!" I complained.

"Tough. You should have thought of that before you went wandering off."

I walked with him to the gardening section next. He got a couple of shovels and some other things.

Then we went over to the men's clothing section.

"I need a couple t-shirts," he said. I noticed it was across the way from the toys. Dean had turned away from me and was looking at a display of band t-shirts.

I let go of the cart and walked into the toy section. There were so many neat things to look at. There was a whole aisle filled with dolls of all different sizes, clothing and accessories and even furniture. There was an aisle full of action figures and cars. There was another aisle full of all kinds of games and puzzles. The next aisle had educational electronic toys that talked and sang to you when you walked by them. I walked back and forth in that aisle several times, to make the toys all start making noise together. It made me laugh.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned. Dean stood there, and his face looked like Daddy's did when he got really mad at Sam.

"Look, Dean, if you walk by these, they start talking!" I pointed at the blinking display.

"You just got yourself into a boatload of trouble, little girl," he gritted out. "I _told_ you to hold on to the cart. I turn around, and you're gone. Gone! I had _no_ idea where you went. And this is _right_ after I _just_ talked to you about walking away!"

"Sorry, Dean." I said, looking down at my feet. I couldn't meet his angry eyes.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be! Come on!" he took my hand and pulled me along with him. He dragged me back to the cart and held my hand with one hand while pushing the cart.

"Deeean," I whined uncomfortably.

He glared down at me. "Not another word." he said.

We walked over to the food section, and Dean found Sam.

"I'm almost done," Sam said. "Just need to get more peanut butter."

"We're going to pay for this, and then while you put everything in the trunk, Aly and I have something to discuss in the back seat," Dean told him.

"Huh?" Sam looked confused for a moment. "Oh. What happened?" Realization dawned on his face.

"She wandered away, _twice."_

Sam made a tsk-ing sound, shaking his head and looking at me. "Little miss impulsive," he said.

"Shut up, Sam!" I grouched at him.

Dean leaned down to me again. "I told you, no more talking out of you. You're already getting a spanking in a few minutes, you want another one at bedtime, for not listening?"

I gulped. "N-no, Dean."

"Then shut it." He stood up and we walked over to the checkout line.

I stood quietly as the cashier rang everything up, and then I dragged my feet as we were walking out to the car. Dean got out the keys and opened the trunk, then he opened the back door and motioned to me.

He lifted me up and put me on the back seat of the car and then got in next to me. The door closed with finality.

"What are the rules, little girl?" he asked me, turning to me.

"Always stay with one of you, let someone know where you are, don't wander off, no lying, do what you're told, be respectful." I said, ticking them off on my fingers.

"And which ones did you break?"

"Uh, the- the- first three," I said, realizing that I had broken _three_ rules. I was definitely in for it.

"And do what you're told," he said. "I _told_ you to keep your hand on the cart, and you didn't."

He reached for me and pulled me to a standing position. He unsnapped my jean shorts and then started to pull them down.

"Dean, no!" I squealed. I grabbed ahold of his hands.

"Noooo!" I whined. "Whyyyyy?" I didn't want him to spank my bare bottom!

"You want to know why?" He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him, looking me in the eyes. "Do you remember the zoo, when you were little? I don't know if you actually wandered away, or if someone took you, but this lady- she had you, Aly, and she was trying to take you away with her. We were all terrified. And she was-" he closed his eyes for a moment.

"What?" I asked. I had a sudden flash of memory, of hearing Dean yelling angrily, and of being held in Sam's arms, and feeling really scared.

He shook his head and opened his eyes, looking at me again. "Nothing. I know you think the rules are just there to annoy you, but Dad actually made them to _keep you safe_ , little girl, and they need to be _obeyed_. And when I turned around and you were gone, that was the first thought across my mind, that 'oh my gosh, Aly's been taken again'. And _then-_ to find out that you had just decided to go look at toys, well-" he shook his head again and clenched his jaw, and a muscle jumped in his cheek.

"I didn't know-"

"You scared the crap out of me, Aly, not once but _twice!_ And _that's_ why it's so serious when you break those rules."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, seeing the fear and anger warring on his face.

"Well, saying you're sorry isn't enough. I need to know that you understand how important the rules are. And I'm going to _make sure_ that you do understand."

He pulled my shorts down, and then my underpants too. Tears came to my eyes as he turned me over his lap.

My upper body was on the back seat and my legs dangled off the other side of his knees. I laid my head on the cool leather of the seat, and then he brought his hand down on my bare bottom. And he wan't starting slow. His hard hand came down again and again, and I burst into tears and began to wail.

I tried to kick my feet, but there wasn't much room in the back, and my shorts were tangled around my ankles. Dean's hand swatted every inch of my bottom. I heard the trunk of the car slam closed.

"I'm sorry Dean!" I wailed. "I'm sorry I walked away and I let go of the cart and I broke the rules! I'm suh-sorry!" He spanked me a couple more times, and my bottom felt like it was glowing hot. He finally stopped and I laid there sobbing for a long moment. He stood me up, pulled up my underpants and shorts and then sat me on the seat next to him. I winced and turned towards him, expecting a hug.

"Get buckled," he said curtly.

I fumbled with the seat belt, unable to see through my tears. He sighed and buckled me in. The he got out and unlocked Sam's door.

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"My hand hurts like a bitch." Dean said.

We drove home, and I cried quietly all the way there.

When we pulled in, Dean turned to me. "Go get ready for bed," he said in a hard voice.

I got out quietly and trudged to my room, put on my nightgown and brushed my teeth.

I laid down on my bed on my stomach because my bottom was sore. My tears had mostly dried up but I was still sniffling. I felt hurt that Dean hadn't comforted me after he had spanked me, and I was worried that he was still angry with me.

He came in to my room in a few minutes.

"You _can_ listen and do what you're told," he said." Good for you."

He sat down on the bed and took my onto his lap, turning my face up to his.

"You need to follow the rules better, Aly," he told me. "It's important that you don't do things to put yourself in danger. That's why the rules are there, to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dean," I said, starting to cry all over again. I didn't like that I had scared him and made him so upset. "I'm sorry I scared you!"

He hugged me and I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes. When I had quieted, he said, "Do you want a bedtime snack ? I told Sam to pick up some graham crackers." Dean knew they were my favorite.

"Yes, please," I sniffled

Dean stood up, carrying me on his hip, and took me out to the kitchen. Normally I didn't like being carried like that because it made me feel like a little kid, but I didn't mind it this time. He got out the box of graham crackers and put in on the table, then sat down and put me on his lap. He opened the package and handed me a couple, and I leaned against his chest and ate. He stroked my hair back from my face and rubbed the back of my head, and I knew he wasn't angry with me any more. I didn't like getting spanked, but I liked it even less when I had upset my dad and brothers. I resolved to try and follow the rules better, and to not get into any more trouble.


End file.
